One Piece Legacy: Chase The Attack Pirates part 4
Oak was still flowering his plants, and grabbed a bag of fertilizer. He wanted his baby's to grow big and strong. So no one can cut them down, burn them to a crisp, or put them 10 feet under garbage. Plants, they never made him feel bad. Plants, never tried to eat him. Humans, Fishmen, giants, animals, what were the difference? Now, the difference between an Asteraceae and a rosa, now that was important. He grabbed a watering can, and lightly sprinkled them over a pair of vines. Must respect, and cherish the plants. That what the Pop Green Cult taught him. Must show them why he was the Archbishop. The cult needed money, and that's what Oak did. He gave them money. Bounty hunter money. What was so important about pirates? They were no better then marines. They both crushed innocent flowers under their damn rubber boots. Bet they don't even know the difference between a sun flower and a rose, besides they look different. One of the bounty hunters opened the screen door. Oak demanded his personal ship have lights, so the garden was separated by walls, but had no roof. It was on the other side of the ship. Oak turned around, in an apron, a Gardner's hat, and holding a bag. "What?" "The Attack pirates. I should tell you about them." "Make it quick." "Well... The Captain is infamous, for attacking Yatara, dethroning and executing the royal court of Dai, and most important... Defeating Riker." "What of it?" "Well, sir... Those feats are considered impossible for most people. Only gigantic monsters, like the boss, or a Yonkou could do that!" "You exaggerate. If he could do it, then he could. It's that simple. Now, excuse me... I have to cut some vines. They are covering the sunlight for a daisy, and I can't move them." "Sorry sir!" "No... Say sorry to the vines. They meant no harm to the daisy... Unlike humans." Oak put his hand up, and did a karate chop. He cut a 7 inch thick vine with spikes over it, and saw that while his glove was torn up, he didn't bleed. "Wait, get a glove. I must remember to buy something to cut them, instead of ruining these gloves." - Lonnie was prepping the men up. It was time they beat up the Attack Pirates. Attack, who named themselves that, sounds stupid. What happened to good pirate names? Like those guys called, the Gold Diamonds. They had a nice theme. Too bad they had to die. Oak was too rough on them. Now, he had to prep his men up. "Alright men. We came for one thing, and one thing only. Money! These guys, if we kill them, we'll be stinking rich!" "Will we? What if Oak kills them? Then we lose 70%, and Nicole takes more when we kill!" "True, but we'll still get a lot of money! So, who will stand with me?! Who will fight for profit?! Who wants money?!" These guys don't care for much, but money. Let's see if a good 500,000 each will motivate these guys to fight for us. "IMMA RIP OFF THE SCARRED ONE'S HEAD OFF, AND USE IT AS A BOWLING BALL! FEFEFEFEFFEFEFEFEFEF!" Oh yeah, one of the bounty hunter captains. Freedo. He one insane. Well, not too insane, just not right in the head. Like a sadist, but one who enjoyed killing more then he should. He was like Oak, but Oak usually killed people on accident. Freedo did it on purpose. "Now Freedo, we are here to not to try in killing them. Don't do it on purpose okay?" "I promise... Maybe." Yep... He was going to kill them. "OKAY GUYS! LET'S KILL US SOME PIRATES!" - Zozo looked on at the people, and had one thought. Oh crap! Zozo ran from the beach's overhead, and headed to the town. He needed to alert Tack and the others. "HEY KID! ARE YOU ZOZO?!" Zozo turned around, to see a large man, with a gigantic axe. "Do you know who I am?!" "A scary giant man with a huge axe?" Category:Story Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Chase the Attack pirates arc